


Steam

by CuriosityRedux



Series: Dragon Drabbles Berk [46]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, Pervstrid lawl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:31:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityRedux/pseuds/CuriosityRedux
Summary: Hiccup has to give his injured girlfriend a hand.





	Steam

**Steam**

- 

“I understand he’s Stoick the  _Vast_ ,” Astrid began as she slid the latch to the chief’s private bath house closed, “but do you guys  _really_  need a tub this huge?” She circled the enormous wooden tub in question, cradling her dislocated arm close to her chest. Whisps of steam curled over the edges, and she took a deep breath of warm heat as she listened to the sounds of crickets and dragons settling outside.

“What can I say?” Hiccup replied from outside the small shack, his voice muffled by the thick door separating them. “He’s a big guy. Needs lots of space.” His voice lowered, and she could hear him murmuring something to her injured Nadder just outside. The slice on Stormfly’s left haunch didn’t look too deep, but Astrid couldn’t get her to stay still long enough to inspect it. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, could somehow get the dragon to take it easy. So  _she_  got to skip the drunken celebration to wash up, and her Nadder got first aid from the dragon master himself. A sweet deal considering laugardagur was another two days off and she was covered in at least four different kinds of blood.

Astrid shed her furs and kicked off her boots, shrugging out of her shoulder pads with an unladylike grunt. For a moment she almost lost her balance as she untangled herself from her leggings, and then used her good arm to yank the leather cord out of her sweaty, sticky braid.

“There. The cut’s pretty shallow but I wrapped it just in case. I gave her some nip to distract her from biting it. Should heal up fine in a couple weeks.” A Nadder’s happy chirping resonated through the door, and a young viking’s laugh followed it. Astrid thought about his long, steady fingers working deftly over the dragon’s scales, and suddenly had a thought.

“Babe.” Astrid ran her fingers through her knotted hair. “I can’t get my shirt off.”

There was a pause, and Hiccup’s voice came closer. “Is your mom in the Great Hall? Do you need her?”

The lock screeched as she pushed it open, and cold air rushed into the warm bath house. She stuck her head out and shook it at her boyfriend. Giving her a teasing smile of disapproval, Hiccup narrowed his eyes at her before checking to his left and right. Then he gave the door a push and slipped inside.

“Can you move your fingers yet?” he asked quietly, sliding the latch closed behind him.

Shaking her head again, she glanced down at the arm held close to her torso. “My pinky, a little bit. Your burn?”

He shrugged, waving his hand vaguely. “I’ve had much worse.” The skirmish they’d just returned from hadn’t gotten nearly as violent as it could have, but it still resulted in an injury here and there. That didn’t stop half the village from breaking open the strong stuff down at the Great Hall, though. They could easily hear the raucous noise and laughter from outside the chief’s house.

They fell silent as he stepped close, his hands moving to the hem of her shirt. He smelled like sweat and smoke and the burn salve Ruffnut had slapped on him in the middle of wrapping up Astrid’s arm. Inhaling him deeply, she shivered at the feeling of his knuckles brushing her stomach as he inched up her shirt.

“Here— move your elbow— wait— yeah, like that—” Working around her injury, they fumbled the shirt into a knot that they somehow managed over her right arm. “Hold on—  _ow!_ — sorry— damn—” Hiccup accidentally smothered her as he tried to pull it off her head, making her laugh, and then carefully eased it off her black and blue shoulder. His lips ghosted across the bruised skin, pressed to her forehead, and then spread into a smile as he tossed the shirt over to her boots. “Shout if you need anything else.”

He’d hardly gotten to the door when she said, “Hey.” When he turned, Astrid suppressed a smile and tugged at her breast bindings. “These too.”

“Demanding, aren’t you?” he teased, but complied and crossed the small room once more. His arms reached around her. He made quick, practiced work of the knot and yanked until they were loose.

“Pull them off.”

Obediently, Hiccup tried at the bindings, leaving a respectable distance between his hands and the pale flesh of her breasts. She took a step closer, making him brush against the indentations left by the undergarment, and he stopped until she scooted back again. The glance she gave him from beneath her eyelashes was playful.

Finally he was able to slide the bands over her torso and head, wadding them into a ball before dropping them on the pile. He raised an eyebrow at her.

“My skirt.” Astrid grinned. “I can’t unbuckle it.”

His tongue searched his cheek as he shook his head and chuckled to himself. “Valhallan vixen,” he muttered, taking her by the hips. When he made no effort not to touch her lower stomach, she inhaled sharply and bit her lip. Hiccup undid her waistband with quick, rough movements, and then surprised her by hooking his thumbs in her underwear and tugging down both garments. His palms skimmed across the back of her thighs, over her round cheeks, and up the small of her back before pulling her close. “I will be right outside.”

She tilted her head up to accept his heated kiss, and then pouted when he pulled away. He’d just pulled the door open when her eyes fell on the large tub.

“Hiccup.”

With an exhale that was half sigh and half tormented laughter, he looked over his shoulder. “Yes, milady?”

The night’s chill crept over her skin as she stepped out of her skirt and approached the bathtub. It came up to her waist, and she walked her fingertips over the edge. “It’s too tall,” she informed him, not glancing up. “I’m hurt. I need help.”

He swore and whirled around, forcing her to choke down a giggle. Shutting the door behind him once more, the viking closed the distance between them in three long strides. “You threatened my life for trying to help when you sprained your wrist.”

“I didn’t need your help then,” she told him matter-of-factly, wrapping her good arm around his neck. Though she made sure not to bother the burn she knew hid there, Astrid didn’t stop her fingers from lacing through his hair and tugging. “I do now.”

With a grumble, he swept her knees up with ease and cradled her against his chest. Luckily for her, he’d already removed his flight suit for the night, and she could feel the heat of him through his shirts. Despite that, and the rapid heartbeat she could feel where their ribs met, his hands stayed below any of her scandalous spots. The gentlemanly way he lowered her into the tub made her frown.

The exquisite feeling of hot water splashing over her sore muscles briefly distracted her, but before her boyfriend could escape, she grabbed his wrist. “You’re not going to leave an injured person to wash herself, are you?”

Hiccup pulled his hand back with a roll of his eyes. For a moment, Astrid was hurt, but then she watched him walk to the door and all but slam the lock in place. The noise made her shiver with excitement. He tore off his clothes with seemingly little care where they landed, his gaze not leaving her beaming face as he threw his shirt to the ground and ripped at his prosthetic.

Her eyes scraped down his naked body as he undressed, taking note of all of the sensitive places she planned on nibbling. To her distinct pleasure, it did not slip her notice that one specific place already seemed well aware of the nibbling ensured to ensue. Hiccup caught her line of sight and gave her a hot glance. Her smile was wolfish. She sat back in the soothing water.

Snatching the washcloth and bar of sharp-smelling soap from the footstool by the door, he tossed the items in with a splash and then lifted himself inside. Displaced water sloshed over the edge and splattered to the ground. Astrid had a faint thought that he was going to get their clothes wet before his mouth urgently shoved against hers. Waves slapped the tub’s walls as she crawled onto his lap. Then her thoughts were few and far between.


End file.
